Insanity
by A Thief's Redemption
Summary: I never mean for this to happen. It just...did. I wish I could take it all back, but now the deed has been done and he can't be stopped.   North Italy, South Italy  No pairings


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers**

**A/N:** _I'm sorry about this, but I was in a dark mood while writing. This is what you get when you put a naturally hyper, happy high school girl and depression together. As most of you know... I seriously don't do angst._

**A/N2:** _I'M SO SORRY ABOUT WHAT I'M ABOUT TO WRITE! This idea plagued me like the... like the plague!... I swear I didn't mean for it to be depressing or whatever it is... it's just bleh. I'm also sorry about how bad I wrote it. It was written in like less then an hour, so yeah._

**A/N3:** _It feels good to be back in my original writing style, but I probably just completely, epically failed at this one-shot... like epically, epically failed. This is probably confusing... **if you don't understand it, please leave a comment, and I'll change it so that you can.**_

_**Key: **_

_**(. . .) means Different POV (it'll be going vertically**_

**Song: Perfect Insanity**

**By: Disturbed**

***Insanity***

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry!<strong>

I'm... _I'm so sorry_! We... we never meant... I _never_ meant for this to happen.

It... it just did... I'm sorry... so, so sorry.

Please forgive us! We didn't mean for all these people to die. We didn't want them involved! We... we just wanted to show those... those bastards that we weren't as weak as they thought we were.

**.**

**.**

**.**

They watched as he begged, and pleaded, and prayed.

The tears running down his face as he asked for that which he cannot have: forgiveness.

**.**

**.**

**.**

We never **meant** to hurt anyone, we just... we wanted to be free.

Free from the ridicule of the other nations. Free from the laughter, and the taunts... we never meant to hurt them!

'I didn't want this! I never thought it would go this far!' He yells, receiving silence as an answer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

They knew that they had caused this insanity, the anger that had been bottled up in the younger one... it shocked them... that someone so innocent could do all this damage.

He had finally had enough of them making fun of him, so he handled it and this was what they got. What they deserved.

It was their fault that he had finally lost it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Please! We... I want to take it back! I don't want this... this pain,anger, and the **hatred**. I didn't ask for this. I never would have started this if I had known.

He looks at the church doors as the sound of gunfire and screams peirces the air.

Make it stop! **JUST MAKE IT STOP!** Make it all go away! Please... please... he sobs.

He was holding his head now, sobbing as the smell of blood, and decay surrounded him, choked him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

They knew it was much to late to make any of this stop.

They knew that they had created a monster.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He doesn't know what's happening now. He was too far gone to care.

'They never cared, so why should I?' He murmured to the air, picking something up.

Everything was blending, everything was turning... red. The blood was covering everything as he walks, looking at what he had done.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He looked up at the roof of the church, tears staining his face.

'Please...' he choked out, closing his eyes, 'please, don't do this.'

He was crying again, pleading for it all to end.

**.**

**.**

**.**

They remember when he used to be such a temperamental nation... half-nation.

He was always so angry, never the one to smile. He would always argue, and yell, but he would blush like there was no tomorrow... and now to them... _there wasn't._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

He's laughing now as he kicks open the church door, blood covering him. No inch left unstained.

'_Fratello_~'

He's grinning, but not the type of smile it used to be, no this was something much more evil. His once innocent face was now scarred over with the lust for blood.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'He used to be such a good boy.' Someone whispers.

'I always thought it would be his brother who snapped.' another says.

'Yes, Romano always was an angry person, it's hard to believe that he's begging now.' A man, one with a spanish accent, replies with a frown.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Please, Feliciano, it's me!' the man yells, tears still there.

'Sorry, brother, but it's to late.' The other smirks, lifting the gun. He presses the barrel to Romano's head, beginning to laugh again.

'Please, don't... don't do this! This... this thing... this isn't what you are.' He cries, pleading softly.

'I've already told you, it's to late for crying. I gave you a chance to join me, but you refused. So now you must pay.' He growls

Every things silent now, the trigger has been pulled and now there is only one left. Only one brother, one nation... just **one**.

He's left grinning, standing there as he steps on the lifeless body of his older brother, of the southern half of Italy.

**'You** were just like them, brother. **You** criticized me, too. **You** called me an idiot and laughed at me.'

_You deserved this, brother_

**_._**

**_._**

He leaves the church, and steps into a new world. A world where only his people exists. He leaves behind the bodies of those he once called friends and brothers, and he doesn't look back.

Now... to him...he is in a perfect world.


End file.
